


oh baby I'm yours

by thewonderzebra



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, lite smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderzebra/pseuds/thewonderzebra
Summary: In which Charlie and Matt celebrate their first anniversary of being together.
Relationships: Matt Grzelcyk/Charlie McAvoy
Kudos: 24





	oh baby I'm yours

The morning of Matt and Charlie's one year anniversary, Matt wakes up much earlier than usual. He spends some time quietly watching his boyfriend sleep, his heart fluttering at seeing Charlie's hair messed up, one arm subconsciously reaching for Matt. He hates to extract himself from the warm cocoon of Charlie's arms, but he wants to make today special. So, after kissing Charlie's forehead, Matt steps out of bed. 

He fishes through his bedside table, smiling when he is able to procure the wrapped photo album he had put together several weeks earlier. Matt makes his side of the bed, then sets the wrapped package on his pillow, a note for Charlie tucked into the wrapping. Matt proceeds to quietly get dressed and slip out of the apartment with the intention of picking up his love's favorite breakfast. 

*

*

*

Charlie wakes up slowly, stretching his bones and adjusting to the morning. Instinctively, he reaches for Matt, but is surprised to find a perfectly wrapped package on his boyfriend's pillow, addressed to him with a note attached. He picks up the package, places it in his lap, and proceeds to read the note. 

_Charlie,_ the letter reads. _Happy Anniversary, my love. When we had talked about anniversary presents, I didn't know what to do at first, but then one of the team photographers brought up this idea. I ran with it. This present is to remind you that I'm yours, forever and always. I love you, and I'll see you in a bit._

Intrigued, Charlie carefully tears into the wrapping paper. He finds a small, leather bound book, engraved with his name, jersey number and a heart. Charlie picks it up, and begins flipping through the book. Inside, he finds a series of pictures in color, sepia tones, and black and white...all of them are of Matt. In each photo, Matt is posing like a model would, with his hockey stick and without. What is truly striking to Charlie is what Matt is wearing. He is wearing a pair of close fitting boxers that say "Property of Charlie McAvoy", and nothing else. 

While Matt is promiscuous at home with Charlie, he is always careful about wearing appropriate clothing when taking pictures. He loves the city he plays for and he loves his teammates, so he is careful about protecting his professional image. So, for him to have done this photoshoot means all that much more to Charlie. 

Charlie can't take his eyes off of Matt's photos, loving the way the tight fitting boxers show off his ass. He loves seeing Matt so confident, but what he loves most is how comfortable Matt looks wearing Charlie's name on his ass. It is in that moment that Charlie desperately wants Matt to return home. 

While he waits, Charlie cleans up wrapping paper from Matt's side of the bed, and goes into his closet to fetch a small, wrapped box of his own. He returns to bed and places it on Matt's pillow before crawling under the covers and grabbing his phone to fire off a text to Matt. 

_Hey sexy,_ he writes. _Happy anniversary. I missed you when I woke up this morning, but I loved your present. I have something for you, too, when you get home. I love you and I'll see you in a bit._

*

*

*

Charlie doesn't have to wait for too much longer before he hears the sound of the front door unlocking. He debates letting Matt come to the bedroom, but decides to meet his boyfriend in the kitchen. He climbs out of bed and quietly strides out of the bedroom and through the apartment, pausing to simply watch Matt as he maneuvers through the kitchen to put pastries on two plates. 

Matt seems oblivious to Charlie's presence, his headphones still in his ears. His coat is hung up on the coatrack in the entryway, leaving him in just a t-shirt and sweatpants. Charlie quickly realizes that both the shirt and sweatpants are his, and his mind replays the photographs now sitting on his bedside table. Matt bends over to scratch his knee, and Charlie swallows thickly when the waistband of Matt's sweatpants slips down to reveal the waistband of Matt's boxers...the very boxers he had done the photo shoot in. 

Charlie decides he can't wait anymore. He steps into the kitchen, and positions himself in front of Matt, causing his boyfriend to jump in surprise and take out his earbuds. Charlie grins at him and opens his arms; Matt pushes what he's doing aside, and strides into Charlie's arms. 

Taking Matt into his arms, Charlie leans down and presses the softest, most tender kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "Happy anniversary, Matty," he murmurs. "I love you so much."

Matt smiles into Charlie's kiss. "I love _you_ so much," he replies. "Did you like your present?"

Charlie's eyes darken with desire, and he nods vigorously. "Property of Charlie McAvoy, huh?" He asks. Matt lets out a hum of affirmation, and Charlie can feel desire bubbling in his veins.

In one fluid motion, Charlie scoops Matt up off the floor, and sets him on the kitchen island. Matt responds by drawing Charlie into his space, wrapping his arms and legs around Charlie's frame. He initiates a deep kiss that leaves them both breathless, and frames Charlie's face with his hands. 

"I'm all yours," Matt breathes, resting his forehead against Charlie's. "Now and forever."

Charlie's instinct is to pull Matt closer, to encourage him to wrap his legs tighter around his waist. His hands shift Matt's shirt up, and slide beneath it, running across Matt's chest and tracing every muscle, every outline of his frame. Matt shivers under every touch, and Charlie grins. He quickly dips his hands beneath the elastic waistband of Matt's sweatpants, and pulls them down his thighs, once more revealing the embossed boxers. 

In that instant, Charlie can feel all his blood rush south from his head. With one hand, he traces his fingers over the lettering on Matt's boxers, until he is outlining Matt's dick, making his boyfriend shudder and moan. Charlie laughs softly when Matt takes his own shirt off, throwing it across the kitchen. 

"So," Charlie murmurs, pausing to nip at Matt's neck and eliciting a breathy moan from him. "Can I play with my Anniversary present?" 

Matt nods. "Yes, please," he moans. He lunges forward and kisses Charlie, running his hands through his hair and down his neck and back. Charlie moves in closer, finally hooking his fingers into Matt's boxers, pulling them down his legs until Matt is able to kick them free, leaving him totally naked on the kitchen counter. 

Charlie is quick to shed his own clothes, adding them to the pile on the floor. He cradles Matt's face in his hands, and kisses him once more. He then reaches between them, grasping Matt's dick in his hand, and slowly starting to work him. Matt digs his nails into Charlie's shoulders, clinging tightly to him while his hips buck into Charlie's hand. 

"You're so fucking hot like this, Matty," Charlie murmurs in his boyfriend's ear, increasing the pressure and friction of his grasp. It isn't long before Matt begins to shake, his breathing becoming rapid and shallow. Charlie smiles at the sight of him, head thrown back and legs wrapped around his waist, his entire body trembling under Charlie's touch. Charlie adores seeing Matt like this and knowing it's because of him.

When Matt's moans become whimpers and his rapid breathing grows ragged, Charlie knows Matt is close to coming. He quickly removes his hand from Matt's dick, causing him to wail in distress. Charlie proceeds to pull Matt's hips forward, kissing him to soothe him, before lining his hips up and thrusting upward to fill Matt, supporting all of Matt's weight in his arms. 

"Oh fuck, Charlie," Matt moans, shivering at the sensation of being filled completely. "Fuck, you feel so good."

"That's all you, baby," Charlie murmurs. He rolls his hips over and again, establishing a steady rhythm. Meanwhile, he continues to apply pressure and friction with his hand, making Matt writhe and scream in his arms. 

It doesn't take long before Matt is sent over the edge, shaking hard as he comes. He comes all over Charlie's stomach, which in turn is enough to push Charlie into bliss. They collapse to the floor in a heap of sweaty, shaking, tangled limbs as they ride out their highs in each other's arms. 

"So, I guess you liked your present," Matt says breathlessly as he returns to reality. "Who knew me wearing your name would be such a turn on."

Charlie laughs softly. " _You're_ the turn on here," he retorts. "But yeah. Holy fuck, I loved everything about that. I love you so much, Matty."

Matt cuddles into Charlie's chest, temporarily ignoring the fact that they need to get cleaned up. "I love you too, Charlie," he murmurs. 

*

*

*

Sometime later, after they have showered and eaten the pastries Matt had brought home for breakfast, Charlie makes the suggestion to spend the day in bed, so they head for the bedroom. Charlie crawls into bed, and pulls back the covers for Matt; just before Matt crawls into bed, however, he notices the small wrapped package on his pillow. 

He picks it up, and looks curiously at Charlie. Charlie smiles. "I know it might not be as good as yours," he admits. "But I still hope you like it."

Matt gets under the covers, and sets the box in his lap. Carefully, he unwraps it with Charlie's arms wrapped around him. He opens the box to find a small but sturdy gold chain with a small medal near the clasp. Picking it up to examine it further, Matt notices that on one side of the medal, their initials are engraved; on the other side are two overlapping hockey sticks. 

Matt feels his breath catch in his throat. "Oh my god," he breathes, voice barely above a whisper. "Charlie this is...amazing. I don't even know what to say."

Charlie positively beams at Matt, and leans in to kiss him softly. "I noticed you always looking at the chain I wear, and I wanted to give you something more meaningful than just a chain. So I came up with that idea."

Matt turns in Charlie's arms, still clutching the necklace tightly in one hand. He melts into his boyfriend's embrace, kissing him softly. "I love it, baby," he murmurs. "Thank you." 

"I'm so glad," Charlie replies. "Do you, um...do you want me to put it on? Or is that weird?"

In return, Matt laughs good-naturedly. "It's not weird at all," he says. "And I'd love it if you did."

So, Charlie does. Matt turns so his back is to his boyfriend. He holds the chain in place while Charlie takes hold of the two clasp ends, and secures them, letting the chain rest against Matt's neck.

Matt turns once more, and frames Charlie's face with his hands. "Perfect," he says. He punctuates his words with a kiss. "Happy Anniversary, Charlie."

"Happy Anniversary, Matty," Charlie responds in between kisses. "Here's to many more."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, for reading and for indulging my plot bunnies. I thrive on positive feedback, so if you liked this fic and feel inclined to do so, please leave a comment down below. I'm also on Tumblr at the same user name (@thewonderzebra) if you'd like to talk to me there and scream about hockey with me. :)


End file.
